


What Happens When You Can't Sleep

by LyrixsShadow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, References to Depression, Slight OOC, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrixsShadow/pseuds/LyrixsShadow
Summary: What happens when Murasakibara cannot sleep at night





	What Happens When You Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Trackies -> Sweatpants/Jumpsuit Bottoms

A heavy sigh can be heard throughout the moderately sized dorm within the Yosen High School Campus. Music can be faintly heard through a headset that has been discarded on the floor earlier. The purple giant sitting up fully leaning against the wall next to his that his queen-sized bed was pushed against– the only dorm with this bed as it is the only one to accommodate his height.

“Honestly what’s the point in a bed, when I cannot even sleep in it?” he muttered sleepily into the dead silence.

With that he wonders around, starting to clean up from the night before when the basketball club came over and had a get together to celebrate their Captain and Vice-Captain getting together- Kenichi Okamura and Kensuke Fukui respectively. It wasn’t the biggest but that’s how it was with the basketball club a few games, movies, questions and jealousness that the rest of the team cannot get anyone. Although there was one question that had stuck the purplenette.

**_“Wow, anyone else want to reveal something since it’s a good time?”_ **

_“Not like I’d tell them anything, they don’t really need to know. Even if they are my team” sigh_

30 minutes later the dorm is back to a respectable state. With that Murasakibara sits down on the couch with a bag full of candy and other overly sweet delights. Music radiating from the headphones that where once discarding now resting around the neck basting King for a Day from Peirce the Veil, an odd choice of song, well that’s what others say, and chewing noises are the only things that can be heard.

“PING”

“Arghhhhh, who would be texting this early in the morning?” he whispered with annoyance

[2:12 am] **_< 3My Little<3 _**– Hey baby, I don’t know if you’re awake or not. Probably not hah. I just can’t sleep…. Well, I’ll talk to you when you wake up…

“If only you knew,”

With that Atasushi ever so slowly not to make a sound lifts himself off the couch that is now covered and surrounded by empty packages that once held his many of sweets. Quickly replacing his nightwear with a baggy jumper and trackies. Once in the entryway, another loud and low sigh can be heard. The rattling of keys echoes in the empty halls as the purplenette locks his dorm – even though it's not needed since most fear him due to his height. After a few minutes of walking, he sees the dorm which belongs to his boyfriend of 4 months. Reaching for his keys again he unlocks the dorm with a spare key. Quickly and quietly as possible as he can he enters, and walks to where he can see light shining into the “lounge room”. Leaning against the door frame he stares at the back of his beloved watching how his short hair sways due to minimal movements as he, assumingly, writes. With a sluggish smile, he hugs the boy with his arms wrapping around the smaller boy’s shoulders.

“What are you doing up so early and why are you here?” Himuro asks with a slight jump in his voice, unexpecting for the lethargic boy to be in his room at 2:17 am

“Well you messaged me saying you can’t sleep so I came here, since ya know I am your boyfriend and all…,” Slight blush creeps up to his face “now come on and see if you can head off to sleep with me here,” _“Please god do not read into that further”_

With a faint shuffle the light radiating from the lamp is off and the moonlight floods in coats Himuro in a faint gentle hue of light blue. He looked gorgeous with that small smile and those gentle eyes. Himuro leading the duo over to the single bed, the purple giant crawling in first, arms spread out inviting the smaller man to cuddle in his arms. The dark-haired boy diving into the embrace without any hesitation. The smell of each other’s soap and shampoo filling the air between the two bodies. The taller male holding him slightly tighter with one arm to be able to make languid stokes throughout the entirety of his boyfriends’ soft lush hair. Soft appreciative hums can be heard.

“What did you mean when you said me?” Tatsuya said sleepily

_Oh Shit “_ You said you couldn’t sleep, so it means if we can get you to sleep, I know I already can,” _Lie_

“Hmmmm….. I…..lo..ve..yo..u” it was bearly a whispered as sleep claimed the elder of the two boys.

Atasushi now lays away with the one he loves in his arms’, yet he still can not let sleep claim him. The light ticking of the wall clock rhythmically shows how long he stares into the dark abyss of the bedroom. He turns and studies the room, which he only has been in only a few times, as they spent most of their time in his room due to his bed. The desk that was previously was occupied has various textbooks scattered the top. What catches his attention was that of a photo frame with a photo of Tatsuya, Kagami and their mentor Alex. It shows the two boys having a one-on-one with Alex as referee. The smile plastered on his face is none that he has ever seen personally, a pang of jealousy and self-doubt winds its way into his chest.

_“Why haven’t I ever seen him smile that brightly and warmly before, after all, I am his boyfriend? Maybe he doesn’t want me anymore? Did he only say yes to make me happy and play basketball more seriously? After all, that’s all I’m good at, just barely. I’m not worth his smile or time of day, he should be happy with a girlfriend whom he can marry and start a family with in the future. I’m not worth anything, all I’m good for is eating sweets and acting like a child._

Before realizes it, tears are just streaming down his face, breaths coming in and out at rapid pace. The knot in his chest tightening until he feels like he cannot breathe. The room starts to spin from where his head is laying on the pillow. After what seems like hours his breath starts to regulate, not to a normal beat but better, he is able to see the time 5:57 am. He starts to lose consciousness, due to a three-hour long anxiety attack and the three days he has been awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read and this is my first post on the website, sorry if it's not the greatest.


End file.
